waltdisneyfandomcom-20200224-history
The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug
The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug is a 2013 epic high fantasy adventure film directed by Peter Jackson and produced by WingNut Films in collaboration with New Line Cinema and Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer. It was distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures and is the second installment in the three-part film series based on the novel The Hobbit by J. R. R. Tolkien. The film was preceded by An Unexpected Journey (2012) and followed by The Battle of the Five Armies (2014); together they operate as a prequel to Jackson's The Lord of the Rings film trilogy. The film follows the titular character Bilbo Baggins as he accompanies Thorin Oakenshield and his fellow dwarves on a quest to reclaim the Lonely Mountainfrom the dragon Smaug. The film also features the vengeful pursuit of Azog the Defiler and Bolg, while Gandalf the Grey investigates a growing evil in the ruins of Dol Guldur. The ensemble cast includes Ian McKellen, Martin Freeman, Richard Armitage, Benedict Cumberbatch, Evangeline Lilly, Lee Pace, Luke Evans, Ken Stott, James Nesbitt, and Orlando Bloom. Fran Walsh, Philippa Boyens, Peter Jackson and Guillermo del Toro wrote the screenplay. The films were shot simultaneously in 3D at a projection rate of 48 frames per second, with principal photography taking place around New Zealand and at Pinewood Studios. Additional filming took place throughout May 2013. The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug premiered on 2 December 2013 in Los Angeles and was released internationally on 11 December 2013 in both conventional and IMAX theatres. The film received positive reviews and grossed over $958 million at the worldwide box office, surpassing both The Fellowship of the Ring and The Two Towers, making it the fourth highest-grossing film of 2013 and the 44th highest-grossing film of all time. At the 86th Academy Awards, the film received nominations for Best Visual Effects, Best Sound Editing, and Best Sound Mixing. Cast * Martin Freeman as Bilbo Baggins * Ian McKellen as Gandalf * Richard Armitage as Thorin Oakenshield II * Benedict Cumberbatch as Smaug * Evangeline Lilly as Taurie * Luke Evans as Bard the Bowman * Lee Pace as Thranduil * Stephen Fry as the Master of Lake-town * Orlando Bloom as Legolas Greenleaf * Graham McTavish as Dwalin * Ken Stott as Balin * Aidan Turner as Kíli * Dean O'Gorman as Fíli * Mark Hadlow as Dori * Jed Brophy as Nori * Adam Brown as Ori * John Callen as Óin * Peter Hambleton as Glóin * William Kircher as Bifur. * James Nesbitt as Bofur * Stephen Hunter as Bombur * Cate Blanchett as Galadriel * Mikael Persbrandt as Beorn * Sylvester McCoy as Radagast the Brown * Manu Bennett as Azog the Defiler * Lawrence Makoare as Bolg * Craig Hall as Galion * Ryan Gage as Alfrid * John Bell as Bain * Mark Mitchinson as Braga * Ben Mitchell as Narzug * Robin Kerr as Elros * Simon London as Feren * Dallas Barnett as Bill Ferny Snr Category:2013 films Category:2010s fantasy films Category:Films directed by Peter Jackson Category:Films produced by Carolynne Cunningham Category:Films produced by Zane Weiner Category:Films produced by Fran Walsh Category:Films produced by Peter Jackson Category:Film scores by Howard Shore Category:New Line Cinema films Category:Non-Disney live-action films Category:Half-Disney Live-Action